footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 1980
Klaus Allofs (3 goals) | player = | prevseason = 1976 | nextseason = 1984 }} The 1980 UEFA European Football Championship final tournament was held in Italy. This was the sixth European Football Championship, which is held every four years and endorsed by UEFA. With eight teams competing, the final tournament took place between 11 and 22 June 1980. Previously, the final tournament of the European Championships were played among four teams. Champions were West Germany who won their second title. It was the last Euro tournament with a competition for third place. Overview This was the first European Championship in which eight teams, rather than four, contested the final tournament. On October 17, 1977 UEFA announced that England, Greece, Italy, Netherlands, Switzerland and West Germany had expressed interest in hosting this event. On October 19 UEFA's Organizing Committee decided to assign the hosting to England or Italy (expressing its favour to the latter, the former having already hosted the FIFA World Cup just 11 years earlier), and on November 12 the Organizing Committee and the Executive Committee announced that Italy had been chosen unanimously. Seven countries had to qualify for the final tournament, and the draw for the qualifying round took place in Rome on November 30, 1977. Also for the first time, the hosts, in this case Italy, qualified automatically for the finals. Because of the expanded format, the final tournament went through some changes as well. Two groups of four teams each were created; each team would play all others within their group. The winners of the groups would go straight to the final (there were no semi-finals), while the runners-up disputed the third place match. The tournament generally failed to draw much enthusiasm from spectators and TV viewers. Attendance was generally poor except for matches involving the Italian team. The defensive style of play of many teams led to a succession of dull matches. Hooliganism, already a rising problem in the 1970s, made headlines again at the first-round match between England and Belgium where riot police had to use tear gas, causing the match to be held up for five minutes in the first half. The only bright spots were the emergence of a new generation of talented German stars such as Bernd Schuster, Hans-Peter Briegel, Horst Hrubesch, Hansi Müller and Karl-Heinz Rummenigge, and the inspirational performance of Belgium (around rising stars such as Jan Ceulemans, Eric Gerets, Jean-Marie Pfaff, and Erwin Vandenbergh) who reached the final, only losing to West Germany (2–1) by a Hrubesch goal two minutes before time. Qualification The following teams participated in the final tournament: * * * * (first appearance) * (automatically qualified as hosts) * * * Venues Match officials Results Group stage All times are CEST/UTC+2 Group 1 |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Rummenigge |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=11,059 |referee=Alberto Michelotti (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kist |goals2= |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=14,990 |referee=Adolf Prokop (East Germany) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Allofs |goals2=Rep van de Kerkhof |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=26,546 |referee=Robert Wurtz (France) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Anastopoulos |goals2=Panenka Vízek Nehoda |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=4,726 |referee=Pat Partridge (England) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kist |goals2=Nehoda |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=11,889 |referee=Hilmi Ok (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Comunale, Turin |attendance=13,901 |referee=Brian McGinlay (Scotland) }} Group 2 |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ceulemans |goals2=Wilkins |stadium=Stadio Comunale, Turin |attendance=15,186 |referee=Heinz Aldinger (West Germany) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=46,816 |referee=Károly Palotai (Hungary) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Gerets Cools |goals2=Quini |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=11,430 |referee=Charles Corver (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Tardelli |stadium=Stadio Comunale, Turin |attendance=59,646 |referee=Nicolae Rainea (Romania) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Dani |goals2=Brooking Woodcock |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=14,440 |referee=Erich Linemayr (Austria) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=42,318 |referee=António Garrido (Portugal) }} Third place play-off |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Jurkemik |goals2=Graziani |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=24,652 |referee=Erich Linemayr (Austria) |penalties1=Masný Nehoda Ondruš Jurkemik Panenka Gögh Gajdůšek Kozák Barmoš |penaltyscore=9–8 |penalties2= Causio Altobelli Baresi Cabrini Benetti Graziani Scirea Tardelli Collovati }} Final |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Vandereycken |goals2=Hrubesch |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=47,864 |referee=Nicolae Rainea (Romania) }} Statistics *Fastest goal: 6 minutes – Antonin Panenka (Czechoslovakia vs Greece) Goalscorers With three goals, Klaus Allofs is the top scorer in the tournament. In total, 27 goals were scored by 22 different players in 14 games for an average of 1.93 goals per game. None of the goals are credited as own goal. ;3 goals * Klaus Allofs ;2 goals * Horst Hrubesch * Zdenek Nehoda * Kees Kist ;1 goal * Jan Ceulemans * Julien Cools * Eric Gerets * René Vandereycken * Ladislav Jurkemik * Antonín Panenka * Ladislav Vízek * Trevor Brooking * Ray Wilkins * Tony Woodcock * Karl-Heinz Rummenigge * Nikos Anastopoulos * Francesco Graziani * Marco Tardelli * Johnny Rep * Willy van de Kerkhof * Dani * Quini Awards ;UEFA Team of the Tournament External links * EURO 1980 Official History Category:UEFA Euro 1980 1980